mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Andy Griffith Show Mentioned Characters
This is a list of mentioned character, but never seen, in TAGS. A * Allison Loretta Winslow (512 The Darling Baby): Was betrothed to Barney, but he thought she was ugly. *'Art Crowley' (229 Andy on Trial): He runs Crowley's Market B *'Benji' (208 The Perfect Female): This girl's name is unknown, but Andy Taylor calls her "Benji" because he thinks she looks like Benjamin Franklin. *'Bertha' (213 The Farmer Takes a Wife): Bertha was a friend of Jeff Pruitt, and he married her. *'Bunny Caldwell' (422 Andy's Vacation): D *'Dick Rinner' (421 The Shoplifters): Wears a toupee. C *'Cecil Gurney' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): A friend of Andy. He has two sets of false teeth and won't admit it. *'Charlie Deveraux': husband of Mrs. Deveraux. Barney says he isn't good-looking *'Charlie Eavers' (314 One-Punch Opie): A friend of Andy's and rented his house *'Charlie Varney' (419 Hot Rod Otis): Otis sells his car to Charlie *'Craig Fulton' (601 Opie's Job): Floyd has trouble with his hair E *'Earl Pipe' (509 Opie's Fortune): A 57 yr old man, his father bought him a new car. *'Ed' (228 The Bookie Barber): Ed is a friend of Floyd's. *'Ethel' (601 Opie's Job): Someone kept calling the Courthouse looking for her F *'Fletch Roberts' (603 Malcolm at the Crossroads): works at the depot; needs a bookkeeper H *'Hannah Lou Smith' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Ernest T. Bass broke windows in her greenhouse *'Harper family' (601 Opie's Job): Otis got drunk and drove his car through their rose garden *'Harvey Willicks' (213 The Farmer Takes a Wife): Harvey runs a store and needed a shoe clerk. *'Herb Mason' (510 Goodbye Sheriff Taylor): Andy's friend from Raleigh, who calls and offers him a detective job. J *'James Arthur Beaslo' (602 Andy's Rival): Runs the butcher shop; likes Lydia Crosswaithe. *'Jelsic Sturn' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): An acquaintance of Ernest T. Bass up in the mountains *'John Judson Bailey' (215 Bailey's Bad Boy): Ronald Bailey's father and rich very and powerful. *'Juanita': Barney's secret girlfriend that works at the Bluebird Diner. K *'Katherine Palmer' (310 Opie's Rival): She is a friend of Aunt Bee L *'Lorraine and Howard Felter' (509 Opie's Fortune) According to "Mayberry After Midnight", they are getting a divorce. Lorraine apparently drinks too much. *'Leonard Blush' (420 The Song Festers): Has a radio show out of Mt. Pilot *'Louise Palmer' (404 The Sermon for Today): She lends her sewing machine to Aunt Bee *'Leonard brothers' (601 Opie's Job): One of the brother got mad at the other and set his car on fire. M *'Mabel Stoner' (312 The Bed Jacket): Mayor Roy Stoner's wife *'Matt Merlis' (306 Barney Mends a Broken Heart): A friend of Opie's *'Melinda Kiefer' (208 The Perfect Female): She was from Detroit. Barney Fife once set up a blind date for Andy Taylor with her, but Andy didn't like her because she had fat knees and talked a lot. *'Merlin Bracey' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): See's Ernest T. throwing a rock near Mrs. Mingus' house. *'Millie Fulton' (601 Opie's Job): Her husband is Craig. She hit him across the head with a broom handle one night when he was sneaking in *'Miss Burton' (421 The Shoplifters) Sweet woman who never complains. Has a husband named Sam who drinks heavily. *'Miss Johnson' (308 The Mayberry Band): *'Miss Magruder' (313 The Bank Job) Barney poses as Miss Magruder's cousin. *'Miss Mingus' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Ernest T. Bass broke a street light in front of her house. *'Miss Moddler' (405 Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee): A neighbor of the Taylors' *'Mr. Crenshaw' (601 Opie's Job): Billy Crenshaw's father who is sick *'Mr. Johnson' (211 The Pickle Story): He is Clara Johnson's deceased husband. *'Mr. Malony' (212 Sheriff Barney): He was the sheriff of Greendale. *'Mr. McMillan' (302 Andy's Rich Girlfriend): He is Peggy McMillan's father, very wealthy, and owns a company in Raleigh. *'Mr. Snyder' (401 Opie the Birdman): A handyman *'Mr. Twyford' (602 Andy's Rival): A school board member *'Mrs. Cox' (228 The Bookie Barber): Mrs. Cox is Opie's second grade teacher *'Mrs. Deveraux' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Barney says she is ugly. *'Mrs. Hollister' (212 Sheriff Barney): Rafe Hollister's wife; she got tired of moving around the country and wanted Rafe to start planting again. She also stepped on her toe and Rafe says she complains about it. *'Mrs. MacKnight' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Andy mentions she's recently lost a lot of weight. *'Mrs. Peters' (601 Opie's Job): She calls Mr. Doakes to order some food. *'Mrs. Purdy' (215 Bailey's Bad Boy): Opie broke her window with a rock. *'Mrs. Pyle' (404 The Sermon for Today): Goober's mother and Gomer's aunt *'Mrs. Tucker' (211 The Pickle Story): She is Reverend Tucker's wife and entered pickles into the contest. *'Myra Kountze' (421 The Shoplifters): She works at the lingerie shop. Barney has a story about her, but never gets around to telling him. O *'Oliver Gossage' (417 My Fair Ernest T. Bass): Andy's cousin from Raleigh. Ernest T. Bass posed as him. *'Oscar Skinner' (230 Cousin Virgil): Otis tried to get a job from him at the feed store P *'Phoebe Gilbert '(509 Opie's Fortune) Barney took out Phoebe once, to "Blue View" restaurant. R *'Richie Ferarra' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): He owns a hardware store. Ernest T. Bass broke some of his windows *'Romena (actually Ramona)' (504 The Education of Ernest T. Bass): Ernest T. Bass says he is in love with a girl in the mountains named "Romena". S *'Stuart Simmons' (228 The Bookie Barber) *'Sarah': Phone Operator for Mayberry T *'Tom Biggers' (213 The Farmer Takes a Wife): He was a relater. *'Tommy Griff' (423 Andy Saves Gomer): Opie's friend who has a newly paved driveway. *'Tyla Lee' (418 Prisoner of Love): Andy tells the story of how Tyla met her husband. They live in a little yellow house just up from the courthouse. V *'Viola Slat' (403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army): Barney doesn't like her; says she is a gossip *'Virgina Beasley and Early Gilley' (509 Opie's Fortune): An engaged couple W *'Wendall' (308 The Mayberry Band) *'Widow Bradshaw' (603 Malcolm at the Crossroads): Ernest T. Bass didn't like her Category:The Andy Griffith Show Characters Category:Lists